1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to image encoding and/or decoding, and more particularly, to a display image encoding and/or decoding system, medium, and method selectively using variable length coding (VLC) and fixed length coding (FLC) in a dual manner, and may further include the same as a display driving circuit, system, medium, and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and notebooks, may implement video graphic array (VGA) resolutions of 640×480 or 480×460, e.g., through liquid crystal displays (LCD) or an organic light emitting devices (OLED). Such display devices receive image data from a display driving circuit having memory to display an image. In such devices, to be displayed image data may be sequentially input to and stored in the memory before being displayed.
Recently, as the sizes of image data that can be displayed by the display devices have increased, high resolutions and multi-gray scales are required to display images and memory sizes have increased for storing the image data. In this case, however, there is a corresponding increase in the size of the display driving circuit, resulting in increased manufacturing costs.